From Meg to Dean: A Castiel Sex Adventure
by Elizabeth1985
Summary: Meg teaches Cas a thing or to about sex and then sends him off to Dean. Total shameless smut. A Destiel and Megstiel fic. I do not own Supernatural, I do not own cover image.


**A/N: Yup, total shameless smut. It is Friday and I did not sleep last night because my mattress is old and crappy, so I wrote this instead of doing more productive things. Also, I have been ****_badly_**** wanting to write a bit of something between Meg/Cas. Enjoy, and please review, especially since I don't know how well I portrayed Meg. **

* * *

Meg's body was broken, bleeding and resonating with pain so intense that it made her flushed and nauseous. Crowley had really done a number on her and her hatred of him reached nuclear proportions. She wanted to spend the rest of her time plotting his horrid and painful death.

Before she could do anything else, she needed to recover. If it hadn't been so bad she would have been able to heal herself, but with so many wounds and internal damage, she just didn't have the ability to focus hard enough to fix herself.

A light breeze in the night blew dirt across her face and she realized that she was crumpled on the ground like garbage and for some strange reason it made her ribs feel tight. She hated the feeling –whatever reaction it was.

She must have passed out at some point because when her eyes opened again, a light was bubbling up on the horizon, slowly creeping it's way across the blackness of the night sky. She thought of the blackness, and herself and what she was. They went so well together, she thought.

But as she watched the light slowly stretch across the sky, pushing out the blackness, the image that came to her mind was of a man with soft, dark brown hair, sexy blue eyes and a long beige trench coat.

"Oh, Clarence… come on down and show me your pizza man moves now." She called out into the dawn with a trail of laughter. She would bet money that a kiss like his would fix her mangled body.

A breeze sent hair tickling across her face and a slight flutter brought a smile to her lips.

"Crowley?" Her angel suggested and looked down at her with mild concern. Wicked images splayed through her mind. Why she felt some kind of preference towards him she had no idea. The angel was warm and playful to her.

"I guess he didn't take too kindly to my siding with you lot." She spoke through gritted teeth. The pain and cold were still affecting her and she cursed the weakness of it.

Castiel crouched down in front of her and tilted his head to observe her as he brought a hand to her face. She instinctively pulled back and he frowned.

"I wish only to heal you. You have helped us when you didn't have to and …" He looked up at the heavens then, thoughtful. "And you let me… experiment on you, what I now know to be quite an intimate act, and for that I apologize."

The winged hotty actually looked remorseful. She laughed. Oh, he really was naïve, wasn't he?

"Trust me Clarence, you _definitely_ do not need to apologize for that. It made this body go all warm and slick." And despite the pain in her body, the closeness of him was causing a reaction in her still. She wanted to strip him of that trench coat and rub her body all over his.

"May I?" He asked holding his palm inches from her face. She nodded then, eager to be released from the annoying and distracting sensations of pain.

His warm palm touched her skin and it sent a shock through her body. The agony and damage were replaced with a trickle of his light and purity and for the first time in centuries she felt the urge to cry with remorse. It lasted only a fraction of a second but it damaged her hard exterior, creating a crack in the fissure of herself.

She glared at him with blatant fury for making her feel something so terrifying and painful. She tried not to care about it so much, it was only a moment, but the memory of it stayed with her, affecting her –softening her.

Castiel had watched the peculiar reaction to the healing. It was true that he'd never healed a demon before and perhaps it wasn't the same. Her features seemed momentarily full of despair and anguish. But mostly pain.

The more he thought about it, the more curious he became. "Meg... there is something I want to do."

Her anger settled at the thought his mouth on hers and his tongue sliding into her… oh god it made her wet.

"Umm.." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Not that."

Her face fell with disappointment. She tried as best she could to make it look like fake disappointment –playing it off as if she didn't really care. But the embarrassment she felt shattered the lie. The way he was looking at her now began to worry her. It made her feel like a lab rat.

"What do you want to do?" Her voice warped with aversion. She wasn't his plaything. Despite that she _wanted_ to be his plaything, she thought ironically.

"I believe a transference may have occurred of some kind." He straightened from his crouch and began removing his belt.

"Now we're talkin'!" She smiled encouragingly, easing up off the ground to kneel in front of him, her face inches from his crotch.

He shot her an impatient look and brought the leather belt to her mouth. "Bite down on this."

"Mmm… Kinky, Clarence. I don't think your daddy would approve." She chided, giving him a wicked lift of her eye. She knew of course, that this was not going to be what she expected but she bated him all the same.

"This will hurt." He warned.

Before she could react he had bent down and shoved a hand inside of her. And _not_ in a good way. His arm disappeared up under her ribcage and the pain was excruciating. Worse than Crowley torturing her. Worse than anything she'd felt before. Tears escaped her eyes from the sharpness of the pain.

At the moment that she almost lost consciousness, the pain vanished, leaving behind fatigue and a dull ache in her heart.

Her breath was ragged as it moved across her lips. This was definitely not the kind of panting she'd wanted from her special angel.

She glanced up to see him squinting at her –his brows knit together and his mouth pulled into a hard line.

"How peculiar." He stated, his voice as stoic as always.

"Whaat?" She asked with building irritation.

"It seems you have a piece of a soul. A new soul." Her mouth dropped in shock. What had he done to her?

"Why did you put a soul in me!?" She demanded. Souls meant pain. She didn't want pain. Not the emotional kind anyway.

"I didn't put it there. Well.. I don't think I put it there." He tilted his head, considering the situation, and apparently not finding an answer to the strange occurrence.

"I also noticed that body is void of its previous resident." His tone surprised at the discovery.

He wasn't the first. Loads of demons thought she was strange for choosing a body where the soul had already taken permanent holiday. Most demons got a kick out of having the extra passenger along for the ride, but she simply found it annoying and distracting.

She shrugged her shoulders, not caring to explain. Her bodily interest in the angel faded as he kept up that deadpan look of his and the painful experiments.

"Shouldn't you be flying away now?" She was standing now and began walking away from him. Sadly she didn't have the juice to disappear somewhere else.

Castiel remained standing there, the wind lifting the hem of his trench coat.

"Would you like me to take you somewhere?" His voice was smooth and deep. As much as she wanted to stalk off, the timbre of his words melted her a bit.

"Fine." She muttered, crossing her arms pointedly across her body.

Castiel approached cautiously, as if walking up to an animal. "I'm not afraid of you Clarence." She rolled her eyes at his careful steps.

"You seem angry with me. I apologize." She sensed an opportunity and dropped her rigid stance.

"Want to make it up to me?" She asked sweetly, practically batting her eyes at him.

"That depends…" The suspicion made his eyes narrow in her direction.

"Show me some more pizza-man moves." She grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to emphasize her desire.

His eyes flashed wide and he paused only a moment before snatching her around the waist and enclosing his arms tight around her so that her body was pressed hard against his.

Her skin prickled and warmed. The blood swam through her veins with impatience as it was pounded out through the heavy, rapid beats of her body's heart.

His mouth fused against her and he pushed his tongue inside in such a dominant way that she squeezed her legs together to increase the pressure on her, now throbbing, lady parts.

Castiel pushed a leg between hers, his thigh rubbing against the top of her slit through her pants. Her body shook and a moan escaped her mouth and went directly into his.

Her angel's hands, feeling like an experts', traveled down her body and gripped her ass tight, pushing her against him. His own hips thrusted into the movement and it lit her body on fire, her panties now completely damp.

She felt the hardness of his vessel's cock between her legs and it just threw her off the edge.

"Oh fuck, I want you…" She breathed as she pulled back to stare at him. The angel's eyes were blazing with heat and desire. The pupils blown wide, making his deep blue eyes even darker.

"We shouldn't." His voice was rough and strained with arousal and she sensed the hidden panic in his eyes as he questioned the outcome of having raving good sex with a demon.

"C'mon Cas… you know you want to." Her hand reached between them to palm the thick erection she felt through his trousers.

He grunted very un-angelically and lunged at her. He grabbed her ass and hoisted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and cursed the damn coat now. He had way too many clothes on.

He surged his hips up as he pulled her body down onto him in a smooth coordinated movement and the impact of his cock against her core had them both shaking and moaning in ecstasy. She had never been so horny and swollen and wet in her life.

He lowered them to the ground with her body still circled around his waist and hovered over her, quickly pulling at her clothes without bothering to try and take them off properly.

He became frustrated rather quickly and she laughed. "Easy there angel… clearly you've never taken clothes off before." She helped him with the process and when she looked up from removing her tanktop – the very last piece of her clothing, he was completely naked but his clothes were nowhere to be seen.

"Hmmm nice trick." She said and admired his lean but muscled body. Such smooth, light skin. She wanted to skin her teeth into it and lick him in places that would shock him stupid.

He eased down onto her and a heavy pause grew as he held himself above her without moving an inch further.

"What's wrong baby?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"I've never done this before." He confessed, his eyes shifting away from her in embarrassment.

"I'm not showing you, angel – you just feel your way through it. _Much_ more fun." She caressed her own body and arched her back giving him a dark stare.

He grabbed himself in a swift motion and his body shook at the surprising sensation. He was surprised by the pleasure in it. He knew where it needed to go. He was extremely well versed in human biology but it still seemed so foreign to him.

He brought the tip of his penis to the approximate location of her body's opening and bucked when the skin made contact. It was warm and slick and it sent surges of rippled pleasure up the shaft of his erection. Castiel couldn't get enough of the feeling and simply kept rubbing himself against the wetness, completely forgetting there was more to the act of intercourse.

"Fuck… Cas, Get inside me –or I _will_ kill you!" Meg cried in warning below him.

He pushed forward and his penis slid in a bit and then as the head of himself slipped past the opening of her channel, he felt himself getting sucked in deeper. The warm soft wetness was engulfing him tightly and he suddenly jolted forward with the force and power of the celestial being that he was. If she had been human, it probably would have hurt, but instead her body moved in a wave below his, her back bowing off the ground and her mouth was wide with the whites of her eyes showing.

Castiel's physical form had never felt this good. It was as if there was a beast inside of him that had been unleashed. Suddenly he knew exactly what to do. His body took over and he ramped up into a punishing pace, slamming into her with enough force that it sent them moving away from where they'd started. His body was burning hot, searing, and it made her skin red in places where he gripped her tight, pinching and massaging her.

It was delirium, wrapped in pleasure, pulsing with ecstasy and Castiel didn't understand why humans didn't do this all the time. Every second of every single day.

Castiel could feel a tightness in the heavy sac below his aching erection and knew that his body was gearing up for a release. It felt like an oncoming storm. His mind flashed images of historical explosions and he thought they paled in comparison to what he felt was coming.

Meg reached for his hand and gripped his wrist tight enough to hurt and forcefully put his hand down to the top of her slit. She manipulated his fingers until the pad of his thumb was pushing down into the slit. Using her own palm to guide him, she set a circular motion into the wet folds of her core. She let go once he'd gotten the hang of it.

Castiel continued the fast, tight stroking of the inside of her channel with his dick as he thumbed her clit. His body was coated now in sweat, words and primal sounds escaped his mouth. Her own sounds became a borderline scream and then he felt a pulsating against his extremely hard penis, a consistent constricting rhythm that brought on his own release.

He yelled at the force of it. His body was shaking violently as he felt warm ropes of liquid shoot out of the end of his shaft and into the tightness of her body.

Cas' body kept thrusting forward into Meg and he momentarily felt possessed. His hips shot forward on impulse riding out the surges that stroked him from the inside.

Meg was sprawled below him. Her limbs limp on the ground. Her mouth slack and her eyes mostly closed, cheeks flushed dark red. He rather liked it.

Fatigue washed over him as the storm of his arousal dissipated.

"That was the best fucking sex I've had in the entire four hundred years I've been in existence." Meg breathed in a single huff of breath, still having not recovered a steady flow of air through her lungs.

"I believe that was what humans would call 'mind-blowing'." He added in full agreement.

"You better believe it, angel." They parted and Cas collapsed with his back on the ground, taking a moment to bask in the peace that he felt in his body. As if his body had been needing that exact type of action for quite some time.

She sighed and then turned her head to look at him, "So baby, what are you gonna do with your new skills?"

"I'm not certain." His voice was light and pensive.

"I think you should direct your new skillset to a sexy hunter that you always seem so keen on protecting." Said Meg, smiling suggestively at him.

"I highly doubt Dean would welcome my… advances." He replied and realized he felt chilled. Which was strange in and of itself because he was an angel and they didn't feel cold or warm depending on the outside temperature – gratefully - since he was naked. No, the chill he felt was an inner hollowness. He welcomed Meg's suggestion, but tried not to focus on it as a real possibility.

He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and stood up, the sun striking his naked skin in a heavenly way.

"Thank you Meg, that was entirely pleasurable." And he was gone.

* * *

Sam heard Dean yell for him and he burst out of the bathroom with a towel held loosely around his hips from having just gotten out of the shower. Droplets of water dripped off his skin and hair as he bolted across the room to where Dean was standing, hunched over and staring at something.

Sam came up behind his older brother and, looking over his shoulder, noted a pile of clothes on the floor.

Amidst the clothes, was a _very _distinctive beige trench coat.

"Oh my god." His heart raced at the possibilities.

"Sam… is he dead?" Dean's voice was shaky with panic. His brother had suffered through Castiel's death more than once already and Sam didn't think the guy could handle it again.

Sam looked at the clothes and then back at his brother, whose eyes were already starting to fill with unshed tears. They didn't know anything yet and there was no reason to jump to conclusions. Sam tried to lighten the mood.

"Or he's just walking around naked somewhere." Said Sam, trying to be funny.

That joke was greeted by a hateful look from Dean. "Sam, seriously! C'mon, he could be dying somewhere."

A gush of wind blew into the room and standing before them, in the open window comically enough, was a very naked Angel of the Lord.

"Ummm.. Cas?" Came Dean's opener. "Why are you naked? What happened to you?" Dean looked the man up and down, not lewdly, merely checking for damage. Though he didn't seem to find that, it didn't escape either of their notice that Castiel's cock was glistening with what definitely looked like sex.

"I had intercourse with Meg." Both Sam and Dean's mouths dropped in unison. "I obviously did not require clothes, but I wanted my stuff to be safe and clean so I put them here and have now returned for them." He stated plainly.

Sam and Dean continued to stare as the angel got dressed. Out of nowhere came Dean's outburst:

"YOU HAD SEX WITH MEG?!" He yelled and then spared a heated glare towards Sam. "What is it with you people banging demons? _Seriously_?" He was _pissed_! Thought Sam.

Dean looked as though he might actually punch Castiel right in the junk and Sam decided it was best he got the hell out of there, so he walked back to his side of the room to get his clothes and take off.

* * *

Dean watched Sam vacate the motel room and he was excessively glad his brother was leaving, he didn't want his baby brother to see how affected he was by the fact that Cas had fucked some demon. The thought of the angel's cock inside her made him twitchy and violent. On the surface he told himself it was just anger at the man for consorting with a demon, but _way_ deep down he knew the green monster was roaring in rage.

"Dean… why are you angry?" Cas regarded him from an angled perception; hoping, perhaps, to understand the hunter better.

"How could you have sex with a demon? It's wrong and it's… gross." He pointed out. Taking definite notice of how childish he sounded.

"It just… happened, as you would say." It annoyed Dean that the angel didn't seem the least bit bothered by what he'd done.

"Well that's great, Cas. Good for you! Why don't you just go fuck every monster there is then!" He wanted to stop the ridiculous eruptions from his mouth but the words just kept coming out.

"I'd rather fuck you."

_Ummmm….?_

?

"Come again?" Dean said. He _had_ to have heard that wrong.

"Perhaps the term was a bit vulgar, I was merely trying to convey, in your own wording, my… feelings." Cas replied, now nervous, and he avoided looking at Dean and fixated on the back wall instead.

"What did Meg do to you?!" Dean shouted, his tone shocked and disbelieving. Obviously something happened other than sex.

"Nothing." Cas' eyes snapped back up. "She simply suggested I be honest."

Oh.

"Umm… so you like me?" Well this was awkward.

"I find I do favour you, yes." Geez, it was like talking to the Queen of frickin' England, thought Dean. How was he supposed to know what Cas was actually trying to say.

"I mean… do you find me attractive, and.. uhh.. _want_ me?" Dean hoped the wording was clear enough for the angel to figure out what he was trying to ask.

"Yes… my body reacts to you. It's distracting." Dean became perversely interested in exactly how the angel's body reacts to him.

"Tell me what it feels like." His voice dropped a little lower. He shouldn't have asked but he couldn't stop himself.

"Umm…" Cas looked uncomfortable but entranced. "It feels tight" The angel's chest pushed out as he drew in a large breath. "And… hot. Strained."

Deans mouth filled with saliva and he swallowed slowly and loudly. His own body was reacting to Castiel's words and he could tell Cas was having a reaction of his own, judging by the tightness in the front of his trousers that hadn't been there before.

The energy in the room warped. The air became thick and hot. The lights seems to become brighter, while at the same time getting dimmer.

"And…" Dean prompted. _Oh, Jesus Holy Christ he should stop now_. This was getting out of hand.

"I get... hard, and my muscles flex with unused energy." Dean felt the blood flow into his dick and he badly wanted to touch himself but he held his body tight and fixated on the angel's words.

Cas looked around and Dean could tell he was getting uncomfortable in the same sense Dean was.

"It feels like my heart is… pounding in my… uhm… penis." Cas said breathily as his eyes drifted shut with the force of his growing arousal. The angel absently brought a hand to the bulge in his pants and rubbed the heal of his palm against it, obviously trying to relieve the tension.

Dean felt the same need but had better practice at refusing himself.

Suddenly Cas stilled, his eyes popping open, as he realized he was basically touching himself in front of Dean, and Dean was now so turned on that he couldn't let the angel stop.

"No... Don't. Leave your hand there." Dean breathed, his voice low and his eyes glued to the sight before him.

A small sound escaped Castiel's throat and he pushed the heal of his palm down against himself in a long sweep. "It aches and throbs, Dean. I… Should I leave?" He panted, confused and turned-on.

"No..., just… Oh, God, Cas keep touching yourself." Fuck, this was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen and couldn't for the life of him remember why Cas was even here.

"If I keep touching… I'll come." Cas said, and the word sounded dirty coming out his mouth and Dean's own hand moved to rub against himself and he barely noticed the action it was so automatic.

"That's ok, Cas. Just keep talking. Tell me what you want to do with me." Fuck this was getting perverted. He wasn't gay, he didn't like men, but shit the way Cas was talking and touching himself was giving Dean the hardest damn erection he'd ever had his life. Sam would probably tell Dean that he was confusing reality with porn again, but fuck he didn't really care.

"I want to… umm suck on you, and put my finger inside you, and then put all of me inside you." Cas' stare darkened, growing more dominant and sure of himself. A breathy intimate sound bubbled up out of Dean's throat as he watched Cas stroking and touching himself.

"And…" Oh god.. _please_ keep talking.

"I want to cum in your mouth." Cas cupped himself fully then and Dean's mouth dropped in shock and his erection pulsed and pushed against his jeans, practically trying to claw its way out.

"Oh fuck, Cas." Dean dropped to his knees, wanting exactly whatever Cas was willing to give him.

The sound of their breathing was loud in the room. The scratchy soft sound of Cas walking the small distance to come stand in front of Dean was deafening with its implications. The muted clink of metal as Cas undid his belt, the small dull pop of the button being undone, and the ominous serrated reverberations of a zipper being pulled down.

Dean could hardly breathe. He was on his knees practically begging for Cas, and while he never expected to find himself in this position, he found that he loved it. Shit, he was needy for it.

Cas pushed his pants and boxers down and his erection jutted out in the space between them, coming to barely an inch away from Dean's mouth. He licked his lips at the sight of it. It was the colour of Cas' thick full lips. Lips that Cas was currently biting as he gazed down at Dean.

Cas enclosed his fist around his own thick erection and begin stroking it in front of Dean's face.

Oh Jesus _Fuck!_… It was the sexiest damn thing Dean had ever seen.

Cas used his free hand to push his thumb into Dean's mouth, the salty taste was delicious. Cas pulled down on his jaw and used his thumb, hooked over Dean's lower lip and teeth, to hold his mouth open wide. Dean knew what was coming, and almost shot his own load into his pants form the thought of it.

Cas pushed forward and his cock and part of his hand was now in Dean's mouth. The angel continued to pump himself in frantic movements and Dean watched, feeling drunk and stoned at the same time. Though his mouth was open wide, still held that way with Cas' thumb, he could still feel a graze of the angel's cock against his cheek or on his tongue or his teeth, and felt Cas' fist hitting his lips with each stroke. Dean's cock was sore with the need to finish and so he resumed touching himself with one hand, while the other braced himself against Cas' thigh.

Cas glanced down between their bodies and seeing Dean grab for himself clearly sent him over the edge. His face became hard, his eyes narrowing and he almost looked angry. He dropped his hold on Dean's mouth to grab a fistful of Dean's short hair instead.

Cas jerked his hand and shouted as the warm spurts of cum started shooting down Dean's throat. Dean swallowed, closing his mouth around Cas' hot pulsing erection, his wet lips grazing Cas' fingers still wrapped around the base of himself.

The taste of Cas in his mouth and down his throat combined with his own hand vigorously rubbing at himself was all it took, and he shook and bucked his hips, still sucking Cas' cock, moaning around it as he finished himself off.

When he finally stopped thrusting at the air, Cas grabbed him and pulled him off the ground in a swift movement, displaying his angelic strength.

Before Dean could react, Cas' mouth closed around his, a warm tongue invading and pushing into his mouth. The kiss was greedy and desperate and Dean absolutely loved it. When they finally pulled apart and noted their arms were wrapped around each other, Dean couldn't help thinking that the whole thing was kind of funny.

"Well…" He said, "that was unexpected." A small chuckle escaping as he spoke. Cas smiled in response and licked his lips.

"Hmm… Yes." The angel replied, looking perfectly serene.

"Much better than Meg." Cas indicated absently and before Dean even processed the words his fist was flying through the air and clocked Cas right in the face. A loud crunch sounded through the room, interrupting the silence that had been present before.

"What the hell, Dean?!" Startled Cas, surprised and staring at him. Cas seemed completely unaffected and not hurt at all by the punch, but the shock it gave him was plain as day.

"That was for fucking Meg." Dean said coldly, finally remembering why Cas was here to begin with.

"I'm sorry." Cas said genuinely. "If I'd known how you felt I would never have done it." Those big blue eyes were wide with remorse and the sad look was just so… _Cas._

Dean considered the apology, and realized that realistically he had no right to be angry in the first place. Hell, he hadn't even known he wanted Cas like that until about twenty minutes ago. Well maybe he'd had a weird dream here and there… but, _really,_ dreams don't count.

"Fine. But if I ever see you touch her again, I will kill her." Dean warned and Cas nodded, a flicker at the corners of his mouth as if amused by Dean's rage and possessiveness.

* * *

Sam came back hours later to find the motel room empty. He heard the faint rush of the shower muffled through the bathroom door. He walked over and put his ear to the door – really not sure what he expected or hoped to hear.

"But it's cold…" Came Castiel's distinct voice, clearly irritated.

"Oh relax, you big baby." Dean said gruffly.

Sam heard a thump and Dean's distinctive bark of a laugh. A slap echoed in the bathroom and Sam leapt away from the door like it was on fire.

Nope. Time to leave again!

As he exited the hotel room with the intention of finding his own room, he couldn't stop the amused smile that spread across his face. Dean was happy. Apparently he was now gay… and slapping an Angel's ass; but hey, whatever floats your boat, thought Sam.

Coming up to the front office, he pulled open the door, and sadly wished he had something, _anything_ similar to what Dean seemed to have with Cas. Instead, he was reminded that tonight he would be in a room by himself, without his brother to ease the loneliness. He felt pathetic and slammed his card down on the counter as he asked in a clipped voice for a room.

_The End._

* * *

**A/N: I need to write a story for Sam, I just don't know what I want to do. I don't care for Sam+Gabriel, or other Sam+Angel connections. I feel more like Sam would end up with a girl who was a witch or something semi-monster-ish, but good at heart. Any suggestions are highly welcomed! I started a fic with this intention (Finding Peace) but haven't felt the desire to continue it yet. **

**Please review if you like or have suggestions – Thanks! :)**


End file.
